Chungu
Chungu is a male hyena and a member of Janja's clan. http://blogs.indiewire.com/animationscoop/first-look-disney-channels-the-lion-guard-20150812 Appearance Chungu is a large gray spotted hyena with a notch in his right ear, and two notches in his left. His ears are round and smooth at the tips, rather than pointed like Janja's. He is the most well-built hyena in the series, sporting a thick neck and a large, round jaw. The fur of his cheeks is long and curves upward. He has a long, thick black mane, black lower forelegs, black paws, a large black nose, and a creamy gray underbelly that is cleft below his neck. His eyes are black with light yellow sclerae. They are encircled by blue fur, and two patches are dark gray fur cover the areas around them. Personality Chungu has a rather tough attitude, though like the other hyenas, is very submissive to the clan leader. He often whines around and complains about not getting enough food, and like the rest of Janja's clan, he does not respect the Circle of Life. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for his leaders jokes, and often chuckles. He has also been shown to be somewhat oblivious to the fact that the Lion Guard does not like Janja's clan at all.The Call of the Drongo History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Chungu is sent by his leader, Janja, to get him some lunch. He and Cheezi grab Bunga when he enters the Outlands to find his baobab fruit. Although Kion is nearby, he and Cheezi taunt the young cub, until eventually Kion lets out a huge roar that sends both hyenas into shock, allowing the honey badger to escape. Later, Chungu and the other hyenas receive a message from Mzingo regarding the formation of the new Lion Guard. Janja declares that they will take down as many animals as they can in an attempt to stop this from happening, and Chungu joins the other hyenas in the raid. However, during the attack, Bunga springs onto his back and wraps his paws around his eyes. Chungu runs and joins the other hyenas, only to have Beshte charge them. The hyenas flee, though they regroup while Bunga saves Kiara. Once Kion uses the Roar of the Elders a second time, Chungu and the other hyenas scamper. Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja are seen at the beginning of the episode chasing a herd of antelope in hopes of getting a meal. The clan is quickly spotted by the Lion Guard. Kion chases the clan into the Outlands while the rest of the Lion Guard calm the herd. Later, Janja assembles Chungu, Cheezi, and the rest of the clan to make sure that Jasiri leaves their territory. When Jasiri puts up a fight, Cheezi fights first, Chungu second, and the rest follow. Kion shows up to help defend Jasiri against the clan. The hyenas lose the battle, and are seen scampering away at Janja's orders. Can't Wait to be Queen Chungu listens to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo's proposal and travels into the Outlands, he attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When the Lion Guard appears ready to battle the hyenas, Chungu is surprised when his leader makes a hasty retreat, but follows his orders and leaves with him. Eye of the Beholder Chungu and Cheezi sneak up on a wildebeest and prepare to attack it but are quickly foiled by the Lion Guard. The duo retreat back into the Outlands with their leader Janja. Janja informs them of a plan on how to take down the Lion Guard now that Ono's eye is injured. Janja tries to explain by singing Outta the Way. Chungu and Cheezi join in enthusiastically, but much to Janja's irritation, they still do not understand the plan even after the trio finishes singing. .]] Cheezi and Chungu form rock piles and wait for the Lion Guard to come rushing down the ravine. They trap the Lion Guard, but it is a short lived victory. Ono rushes to the Lion Guard's aid, alerts the zebras of the hyenas' plans, and the hyenas quickly retreat back into the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Chungu is grooming Janja in the hyena den when Cheezi comes in, saying that there is a new meal to be had in the Outlands. The hyenas rush out of the den in hot pursuit of Bunga. After cornering the honey badger, they prepare to attack but are quickly stopped by Fuli. They chase both Fuli and Bunga down the path of hot lava, but the rest of The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save them. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu find themselves trapped across a burning log, still hungry. Follow That Hippo! Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. They avoid Ono's watchful eye by hiding in a bush, but when Cheezi exits the bush, a branch swings back and hits Chungu in the face. Chungu protests loudly, and Janja scolds him, reminding him that Ono can still hear them. Cheezi adds that they don't call Ono the "Ears in the Sky" for nothing, but Janja contradicts him, to Chungu's puzzlement. Later, the hyenas overhear the sound of five young animals- Mtoto, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, and Gumba- chasing after a trio of hyraxes. Janja points them out to Chungu and Cheezi, who laugh and make comments about eating them. The hyenas pusue the five animals, but when Chungu hears one of them calling his name, he wonders if they're actually chasing them. Janja explains that they're only playing pretend, but adds that it's about to get real. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu approach the five young Pride Landers, and give chase to them, with Chungu running after Kwato and Shauku. However, Kwato kicks him into the face, and Chungu falls to the ground, declaring that the move wasn't fair. He returns to Janja, reporting that the little zebra is mean, and Janja reminds Chungu and Cheezi that there's still Mtoto. They follow the elephant calf to the edge of a wide river and advance on him, but Beshte leaps out of the water, scaring them away, and has Mtoto climb onto his back. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu pursue the pair of them as they swim down the river. Chungu balances on a branch hanging above the river, but Beshte grabs it and launches him into the water. The hyena trio continues to chase Beshte and Mtoto, but the rest of the Lion Guard arrives. Fuli knocks Chungu and Cheezi into the water, where a float of crocodiles give chase. The Call of the Drongo Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja chase after a herd of impalas. Chungu chuckles and compliments Janja on a joke he makes, but before the trio is done laughing, they collide with Beshte's behind. Fuli asks the hyenas what is so funny, and Chungu reminds them of the joke that Janja made. He laughs, then asks how it went again. Janja shoves a paw against his muzzle to silence him, and Chungu lowers his ears submissively. Kion warns the hyenas that he is giving them to the count of three to leave, and Chungu is surprised that he can count that high. Janja replies to Kion that they were just leaving, and Chungu, confused, agrees before asking if they were. The hyenas pause to catch their breath, and Chungu remarks that sometimes he thinks the Lion Guard does not like them. They then hear Tamaa, mimicking Janja and declaring that he was going to eat someone. Janja denies it when Cheezi asks if he said he was going to eat him, causing Chungu to ask if he was going to eat him. Janja insists that he said nothing, and Chungu responds that it sure sounded like him. The hyenas locate and capture Tamaa, who requests that they don't eat him. Chungu observes that he is rather small, and Janja announces that they might not eat him if he helps them. Tamaa imitates Kion and orders the impalas to go to the Outlands. Chungu laughs and runs after them with Janja and Cheezi. In the Outlands, Janja informs Tamaa that he will never let him go. Chungu snickers and tells Tamaa that he won't ever get away from them. Tamaa asks why he would want to leave, which bewilders Chungu. Tamaa explains that from now on, it will be just he and Janja working as partners. Chungu asks what would become of him and Cheezi, and Tamaa replies that Janja will no longer need them unless Cheezi lets him go. But Cheezi refuses, and Chungu laughs and says that they won't let him go until Janja tells them to. Tamaa asks if that is a fact, and Chungu confirms it. Tamaa then mimicks Janja, ordering Cheezi to let him go. Cheezi obeys, and Chungu comments that he doesn't think it was actually Janja who said that. Chungu wonders what they will tell Janja, and he and Cheezi agree to tell him nothing. But as the hyenas sneak up on the impalas, Tamaa mimicks Kion, ordering Janja to let the impalas go. Chungu asks if they heard it, and Tamaa imitates all of the Guard members to frighten the hyenas. Chungu and Cheezi press against Janja, scared. However, Janja figures it out, and the hyenas approach Tamaa. They hear Kion's voice, and Chungu, impressed, observes that Tamaa didn't even move his mouth that time. It turns out to have been the real Kion, and the three hyenas flee. Paintings and Predictions Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja crouch on a hill in the Pride Lands. Janja points out a herd of zebras, and Chungu ]]declares that their stripes are making him dizzy and falls to the ground. Janja decides to follow the zebras and spook them, and the hyena trio sings Panic and Run, laughing when they finish. Once the hyenas reach the zebras' home, Chungu asks Janja if they can chase them now. Janja denies, telling his companions to stick with the plan, and Chungu snickers. Janja tells Cheezi to just wait until he says "go", and Chungu agrees, but soon asks Cheezi what Janja is going to say. Cheezi responds "go", and Chungu, mistaking this for an order, charges away to chase the zebras, Cheezi on his heels. Chungu and Cheezi laugh and chant "panic and run" as they chase after the zebra herd. As the zebras run around Chungu, he declares that he wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little, as he is getting dizzy. He chases after a zebra with Cheezi, who points out that the zebras never even saw them coming. Chungu says that this is because zebras aren't very smart before crashing into Beshte's flank. Fuli points out that the zebras aren't the only ones, and Chungu is surprised to see the Lion Guard on the scene. He and Cheezi flee back into the Outlands, and Janja soon runs after them as they pass him. The Mbali Fields Migration In the Outlands, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu hear the sound of a young zebra braying. They stand atop a ridge and sight a small herd of zebras and a gazelle, but notice that Kion and Bunga are with them. Janja, however, explains that the zebras will panic and run when they attack, and Chungu agrees, declaring that zebras always do that. Chungu is glad when Janja says that they'll be able to pick off the zebras without thinking, remarking that that's how the trio does everything. He and Cheezi share a laugh before charging down the slope towards the herd. However, the Pride Landers are quick to compose themselves and circle around Muhimu and her son. Chungu attempts to scare the zebras with no results, and eventually attacks. A zebra kicks him in the face, sending him flying and causing him to crash into Kion. The lion cub grabs Chungu and flings him in a circle before releasing him, hurling him into Cheezi and Janja. The three hyenas retreat, and Chungu says that zebras are too chewy for his liking. Janja's New Crew Chungu, Janja, Cheezi, Nne and Tano are near the Lion Guard, with Janja plotting to use some sticky mud to their advantage whilst they feast on some nearby Wildebeests. Since Janja planned everything, Chungu questions his leader if he was the reason it rained. Janja becomes annoyed at Chungu, and instead begins to put his plan in motion. However, he slips on the mud himself and comes face to face with the Lion Guard. Chungu and Cheezi slide down to join him, followed by Nne and Tano. Chungu and Cheezi start to embarrass Janja in front of the Guard, inadvertently explaining his plan to them despite Chungu forgetting the correct pronunciation for wildebeest. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away back into the Outlands and Janja leaves annoyed. Soon after, he 'fires' Chungu and Cheezi. He promotes Nne and Tano to be his new crew members, banishing Chungu and Cheezi. Nne and Tano join in on Janja's command, scaring the two away. Dejected, Chungu and Cheezi are at a loss on where to go after realizing that they have entered the Pride Lands. Chungu considers telling Janja that they finally did what he asked them to do, but Cheezi remembers his former leader's words. Cheezi then suggests cheering themselves up by pretending to be Janja, referring to each other as 'fur-brains'. It fails, and Chungu begins to lament over their predicament. He soon becomes distracted when he sees some antelopes. He and Cheezi try to roleplay as Janja again, believing that he would want them to get the antelope. They decide to go their own way to catch the antelope, but end up going the same way as each other and frighten them away. As the antelope run away, they comment that they hate how fast the prey moves. They perk up when they notice some animal bones near a cliff and decide to eat them instead, since they won't move. As they feast, a landslide of mud topples down and sweeps them away. Ono notices the two mud covered animals sliding down the steep hill and approaching the edge. He immediately alerts the rest of the Guard. Beshte leaps in and uses his body to stop them from sliding down further and Kion and Fuli bring Chungu to safety (unknowingly) whilst Bunga saves Cheezi. When the hyenas reveal themselves, the Lion Guard are positive that Janja is nearby. Chungu and Chungu become excited over the prospect of their leader's possible return and explain to the Guard about what happened. After a short discussion between Kion and Ono, it is decided that they can stay, provided they clean up after the animals by eating only the carcasses, thus completing the Circle of Life instead of interfering with it. Chungu and Cheezi are only too happy to oblige, and chow down on a nearby skeleton, though they don't quite understand the Circle of Life as a concept. As Chungu and Cheezi slumber, Nne and Tano pass by them whilst still chasing some oryxes. Janja chases after his new henchmen, but collides with his former crew. They are overjoyed to see their leader, but Janja refuses to pay them attention and continues chasing after Nne and Tano instead. Chungu and Cheezi decide that it must have been a dream, and they quickly go back to sleep to dream about Janja again. A short while later, the Lion Guard arrive and wake up the sleepy hyenas to ask if another recent stampede was their doing. But it soon becomes apparent that whilst Janja was involved, they were innocent. Chungu and Cheezi decide that it must have been 'dream Janja', and the Lion Guard realizes that he must be around somewhere. Their suspicions are confirmed when they hear his voice, which excites Chungu and Cheezi. Together, they race off after the Lion Guard. They are elated to find their leader on a rock down a cliff. Janja reveals Nne and Tano's plan and the Lion Guard race away, leaving Janja to question who's going to help him. Chungu and Cheezi proceed to leap down, landing on top of their leader. Janja questions how it will help, but it turns out that Chungu and Cheezi just wanted to keep him company. Not long after, they hear the Roar of the Elders in the distance. This causes their rock to crumble, and plummet to the bottom of the cliff. The Lion Guard arrive to check that they're okay, before sending them home. Janja leaves first, but falters when Chungu and Cheezi don't follow him. He calls for his minions, and Chungu and Cheezi gleefully chase after him. In their euphoria, they bump into Janja and he responds with his usual nickname for them- 'fur-brains'. Chungu and Cheezi gratefully accept his insult, and the three run back to the Outlands. Lions of the Outlands Chungu is referenced by Kion. When Jasiri arrives in the Pride Lands with a problem, he asks her if it's Janja and his hyenas, but she replies that it's actually lions causing the problem. Never Roar Again Chungu, Cheezi, Janja, Nne and Tano are chased out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard, having just stolen one gazelle. They hop over the border but, when their back is turned, Janja leaps back into the Pride Lands, leaving Cheezi to remind him that they were only just kicked out of the Pride Lands with slight agitation. Janja asks them when do they actually listen to the Lion Guard, and Chungu answers 'Since never'. They re-enter the Pride Lands, but Chungu can't see the gazelle anywhere. Janja starts to speak with Cheezi, who is fretting over their unwanted presence in the Pride Lands but he is interrupted by the Queen, Nala. She orders them to leave, but Janja feigns confusion. When Nala leaps towards them, Chungu grows weary and starts to back down. But Janja is adamant that they can take her on, and Chungu readies himself for battle. He and the rest of his clan surround her, but Kion arrives just in time to stop them. His anger takes control and he unleashes a very powerful Roar of the Elders, which sends Chungu and the rest of his clan spiralling back into the Outlands. Ono's Idol Chungu, Cheezi and Janja approach a group of klipspringers that are trapped on a cliff. Before they can reach them, Ono calls out to get their attention. Upon realizing that he's alone, Janja tells his cohorts to ignore him, and continue. Ono announces that he's going to use the "Hadithi Spin" and charges at them with a selection of strange spins, but ends up crashing into a wall instead. Chungu and Cheezi get excited at the prospect of more food, and run over to him while their leader gets the 'main course' ready. When they finally approach the egret, Ono warns them not to come any further. To their surprise, Fuli appears from around the cliffside, and warns them away. Chungu cries out 'Run(!)' and the pair retreat, falling onto Janja along the way. Cheezi apologizes to his leader, while Chungu claims that Cheezi pushed him. Janja ignores their excuses, and calls for them to follow him to the klipspringers, which are getting away thanks to the other Guard members. When they start to cross, they are startled by Ono and a large eagle as they loop around them. They briefly stop, and Ono calls for Hadithi to continue. Cheezi and Chungu are oblivious to the name, but Janja recognizes it and becomes concerned. With Ono constantly looping around them, Chungu complains that he's starting to get dizzy, but the three eventually fall into the water below. Cheezi questions who "that big guy with the feathers" was, and Janja irritably informs them that it's Hadithi, the legendary eagle, belittling them for not knowing. Much to his further annoyance, Cheezi and Chungu are thrilled to be beaten by a legend. The Traveling Baboon Show Cheezi and Chungu are alone outside their den speaking about how hungry they are, when they hear some strange sounds. They race away to find Uroho, and question him on the sounds. The baboon asks them to take a seat and they do, looking towards him expectantly. Uroho then presents them with a joke, and starts off by saying that "two hyenas go to the watering hole to take a bath". This causes the pair to burst out laughing, when suddenly, two other baboons leap on their head to get past them, followed by Janja, who orders them to catch Uroho. He orders them to catch him, but the two hyenas are too amused by his jokes. After Janja reminds them that he's food, they soon comply. But before he leaves, Uroho offers them another joke - "What do you call hyenas covered in mud"? He then leaps down on the edge of a rock, spraying them with mud. Neither hyena understands the joke, until Cheezi realizes that they're the punchline. They chase the baboons into a clearing, but end up becoming dizzy. But Uroho guides his friends into a dead end cave, and the hyenas are able to seal them in. Before they can attack, the Lion Guard arrive, demanding that they step away from them. When the hyenas refuse to back down, the Guard attack, with Chungu charging Beshte only to be quickly defeated. Before long, all three hyenas are defeated. They then run back into the Outlands, with Chungu telling his leader the first joke they heard from Uroho. Although their leader does not reply, Cheezi and Chungu laugh together. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar With the Dry Season proving tough, Chungu and his clan try to take down Ma Tembo's Herd in a desperate attempt to get food. But before they can feast, Beshte arrives and headbutts the entire clan. When approached by the Guard, they retreat, trampling over Ushari in the process. Rather than return home, the clan try again, this time aiming for Big Baboon's Troop who have joined the elephants as well. Chungu tries to grab a baboon, but Bunga arrives and carries him away. When he and his clan follow them to a dead end, Kion almost unleashes a dark Roar of the Elders in his fury, but is able to calm himself. When the Roar is performed, the hyenas are sent back to the Outlands. When they return home, Cheezi notices Ushari and the hyenas decide to eat him. Chungu pins the cobra down, but Ushari shares some information with them that he gained through Makini, Rafiki's new apprentice. Although hesitant, Janja starts to warm up to the snake after he mentions Scar. Janja agrees to let him gather information back in the Pride Lands, but they will be following him, just in case he tries to escape from them. They overhear Ushari's conversation with Makini, keeping a safe distance. When finished, Ushari then reveals some friends of his who can help track down Makini and Rafiki to find out even more information - the skinks. Cheezi and Chungu find the creatures to be 'creepy', and take an instant dislike to them. But they soon leave, with Nyeusi aiming to gather more information. Chungu comments that they're lucky they won't see him, and Cheezi agrees with his friend. Ushari tells them that to get Scar summoned, they need a Bakora Staff and for the Roar of the Elders to be used. After they plot to Bring Back a Legend, the hyenas run over Ushari by mistake in their haste. They return to the Pride Lands and Cheezi tackles Kiara to the ground, leaving Chungu to pick her up and take her back to the Outlands. When they arrive home, Chungu throws her into a geyser pit, and laugh at her futile attempts to escape. When Janja leaves to deal with the inevitable return of Kion, he orders them to keep their guest entertained. Unsure of what exactly to do, they start singing to her, much to the cub's dismay. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrive they rescue Kiara before the hyenas can stop them. Cheezi and Chungu wonder what to do next, and Cheezi suggests that Chungu sings to him instead, and he starts. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Chungu arrives to welcome Kiburi and his new float, and hear of Scar's plan. Comics Which Way Out? Chungu, Cheezi and their leader Janja are in the Pride Lands. When the Lion Guard spot them, they run towards a large canyon, where they fool the Lion Guard into getting lost inside. The Lion Guard are able to escape the maze though, and Janja orders his henchmen to go after them. They all go different ways and soon realize that they have gotten themselves lost in their own trap. Songs *Tonight We Strike *Outta the Way *Panic and Run *Chungu's Lament *Bring Back a Legend Friends *Janja *Cheezi *Mzingo *Mwoga *Nne *Tano *Ushari *Scar *Kiburi *Tamka *Kion (briefly) *Bunga (briefly) *Fuli (briefly) *Beshte (briefly) *Ono (briefly) Enemies *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Kiara *Nala *Dogo *Nne (briefly) *Tano (briefly) *Makini *Uroho *Mwevi *Mwizi *Gumba *Kambuni *Kwato *Mtoto *Shauku *Jasiri *Hadithi *Thurston *Muhimu *Hamu *Swala *Ma Tembo *Tamaa *Big Baboon Links fr:Chungu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Main Characters Category:Villains